BLIND HEART
by Air Pyori
Summary: Jika dengan kebohongan aku bisa mencintaimu, maka aku rela melakukannya seumur hidupku untukmu. RnR plis minna. . .


**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku membuat mahkota bunga ini sendirian. Bagaimana bagus tidak?"_

_Gadis kecil dengan potongan rambut pendek hitam itu menunjukkan hasil jerih payahnya selama tiga jam itu. Sejak pagi menjelang, tangan mungilnya asyik mengumpulkan bunga-bunga kecil yang bisa dirangkai menjadi sebuah mahkota bunga. Dia begitu menekuni pekerjaan ringannya itu sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya di hamparan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh puluhan jenis bunga-bunga liar di sana._

_Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, kaki mungilnya berlarian menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya. Dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya karena terlalu asyik melakukan rangkai merangkai bunga itu._

_ "Bagus, kau hebat untuk hal ini."_

_ "Benarkah?" mata bulat besarnya yang berwarna begitu indah itu berbinar sangat cantik. Senyum di bibirnya tak berhenti tersungging sambil menatap mahkota bunga di kedua tangannya itu._

_ "Kalau kau bilang bagus… berarti ini memang bagus. Aku akan menghadiahkannya…"_

_Dirinya tertegun saat gadis kecil itu mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah merona merah karena malu. Wajah imutnya yang mungil itu menjadi bertambah manis saat guratan merah delima itu muncul di sana seperti perona pipi yang sering dipakai ibunya kala itu._

_Namun itu bukanlah perona pipi biasa. Karena itu adalah perona pipi paling alamiah yang sering muncul di saat seperti ini._

_Misalnya…_

_Ketika gadis kecil itu berwajah seperti ini._

_ "Aku tidak mau memakainya!" sergahnya. Bukannya dia menolak hadiah buatan tangan gadis cantik itu. Hanya saja akan sangat memalukan kalau dirinya memakai benda perempuan itu._

_ "Aku tahu kau tidak suka, makanya bukan untukmu."_

_ "Jadi… maksudmu?"_

_ "Tentu saja untuk―"_

_._

_._

*KIN*

.

.

"Ah, selamat pagi Masaki Oba-chan!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Wah, selamat pagi Rukia-chan. Hari ini kau datang pagi sekali ya? Mau menjemputnya?"

Kuchiki Rukia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Entah kenapa setiap kali seperti itu, Rukia otomatis langsung berwajah malu. Meskipun dirinya sudah mengenal keluarga Kurosaki Masaki sejak dirinya lahir ke dunia ini. Bisa dibilang, keluarga Kurosaki adalah keluarga keduanya. Sejak lahir, dia sudah begitu akrab dengan anak-anak dari Bibi Masaki. Jadi tidak heran kalau sejak kecil rumah Kurosaki sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Rukia bebas keluar masuk bahkan menginap di rumah Kurosaki semaunya. Karena keluarga Kurosaki juga sudah menganggap Rukia adalah bagian dari Kurosaki. Tentu saja itu makna yang sebenarnya bukan?

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki berada satu blok dari rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia sekarang ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Karena itu, bersama keluarga Kurosaki terasa seperti keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi kakaknya sibuk bekerja. Sudah pasti Rukia akan kesepian kalau hanya sendirian di rumahnya. Akan lebih baik kalau dia bermain di rumah Kurosaki saja kan?

Lagipula… kakaknya tidak melarang, mengingat mendiang ayah dan ibunya punya hubungan baik dengan Kurosaki.

Sekarang usia Rukia sudah 20 tahun. Ini adalah tahun ketiganya berada di universitas. Tahun depan, dirinya sudah bisa lulus dan mencari pekerjaan.

Juga… satu hal yang sudah lama ingin dilakukannya.

Apalagi bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tentu saja.

"Rukia-chan sudah datang… kau mau sarapan? Hari ini aku membuat pancake dengan Okaa-chan," sambut Yuzu, adik bungsu di keluarga Kurosaki. Saat ini Yuzu sudah kelas dua SMA. Tentu saja dia sudah menjadi gadis cantik.

"Terima kasih Yuzu, tapi… apakah dia sudah bangun?"

"Huh? Jadi kau lebih memilih Onii-chan ya?" rajuk Yuzu.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Tapi hari ini kan…"

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bangunkan saja seperti biasa. Aku juga belum melihatnya pagi ini, nanti dia bisa terlambat di hari pertamanya…"

"Baik Oba-chan…"

Bukan hal aneh Rukia masuk ke kamar yang berada di rumah ini. Karena Masaki meminta Rukia menganggap rumah ini juga rumahnya, tentu saja Rukia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Apalagi suami Masaki, Kurosaki Isshin, sangat menyukai Rukia. Isshin selalu menganggap Rukia adalah putri ketiganya. Benar-benar lelucon. Tapi Rukia tak pernah keberatan dengan itu. Dia senang.

Kaki mungilnya begitu bersemangat naik ke lantai dua di rumah ini. Dirinya sudah tak sabar membuka pintu kamar di lantai atas ini.

Wajahnya kembali merona penuh bahagia.

Pelan-pelan, tangan mungilnya membuka pegangan pintu itu, berusaha tanpa suara.

Begitu dibuka, ternyata kamarnya masih gelap. Tirainya tidak dibuka lagi.

"Huh, apa-apaan dia ini… padahal ini kan sudah pagi!" gerutu Rukia dengan nada rendah.

Kasur berukuran single itu masih terlihat penuh dengan selimut menutupi seluruh permukaan kasur.

Sejak dulu, ini adalah rutinitas Rukia. Dia senang melakukan ini. Masaki juga selalu membiarkannya, bahkan terang-terangan menyuruhnya. Katanya, anak ini akan cepat bangun kalau sudah mendengar suara Rukia.

Dan Rukia masih ingat betul sewaktu kecil, dia paling suka melakukan hal ini. Begitu bersemangat membangunkannya dan melihat wajah mengantuknya. Tapi langsung tersenyum cerah saat melihat Rukia. jujur, Rukia menyukai senyumnya sejak pandangan pertama. Dia adalah cinta pertama Rukia.

"Hei, katanya kau mau berangkat pagi? Bangunlah…" bujuk Rukia seraya mengguncang pelan bahu yang masih tertutup seluruh selimut itu.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Biasanya kalau seperti ini, dia akan mengagetkan Rukia dengan hal-hal aneh.

Seperti mengeluarkan ular mainan, memakai topeng hantu… hal-hal menyebalkan tapi disukai Rukia.

Karena itu untuk antisipasi, Rukia terlebih dahulu membuka tirai jendelanya dan kembali berkacak pinggang. Kali ini dengan sedikit kesal, Rukia menarik selimut itu agar membuka si kepompong jadi-jadian ini.

"Ayolah, nanti kau bisa terlam―kyaa!"

Tangan Rukia langsung ditarik hingga terjatuh ke kasurnya. Sayang sekali kepalanya masih tertutup selimut hanya menyisakan kedua lengan yang sekarang membelit tubuh mungil Rukia di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei, jangan sekarang… ini masih pagi… ayo cepat bangun…" bujuk Rukia lagi seraya berusaha membuka selimut itu. Tampaknya mustahil karena kedua lengannya dibelit begini kuat.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku dulu…" ujar suara dibalik selimut itu dengan nada serak.

"Ehh?"

"Ayo cepat, kuhitung sampai dua… satu…"

"Hei! Jangan begitu, nanti Masaki Oba-chan mendengarnya!"

"Kalau begitu kucium saja ya?"

"Berhenti main-main, kalau tidak kupukul nanti!" ancam Rukia.

"Baiklah, pukul saja, setelah itu nanti kucium!"

Geram, akhirnya Rukia membuka selimut itu paksa. Tidak peduli mau robek sekalian.

Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah menggoda seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan―

"Hei, sedang apa di sana Kuchiki?"

Rukia terkejut melihat sesosok pria yang sepertinya baru saja mandi. Ada handuk bertengger di sekitar lehernya.

"Ehh? Kaien-Nii? Tapi… kau… lalu ini…" Rukia kehilangan kata-kata.

Lilitan di pinggangnya juga langsung melonggar, buru-buru Rukia turun dari kasur itu dan menyibak selimutnya.

Rupanya dia!

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia.

Sang pelaku mesum itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan raut menggoda miliknya.

"Kau selalu tertipu ya, Rukia-chan?"

PLAAKK!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau masih marah?"

Setelah menampar Ichigo dengan kesal, Rukia keluar dari kamar itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dirinya langsung melakukan mogok bicara dan hanya duduk di lantai koridor menuju pintu keluar sambil memeluk lututnya. Kentara sekali kalau dirinya benar-benar marah.

"Ichigo sembunyi di kamar Kaien lagi ya?" celetuk Masaki begitu melihat kegaduhan pagi ini.

"Ichi-Nii tidak pernah berubah Kaa-chan, selalu membuat Rukia marah," sambar Karin, saudara kembar Yuzu.

"Hei, harusnya kau bisa membedakan suaraku dan suara Nii-san. Kenapa kau terus menerus tertipu selama belasan tahun begitu?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Kaien adalah dua kakak beradik yang hanya berbeda dua tahun.

Mereka memiliki wajah yang hampir sama kecuali warna rambut yang berbeda. Kaien memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat seperti ayahnya, sedangkan Ichigo memiliki rambut orange terang seperti ibunya.

Sifat mereka memang hampir mirip. Sama-sama usil sebenarnya, tapi tentu dengan tingkatan yang berbeda. Mereka berbeda kakak beradik yang manis. Karena Ichigo selalu menyukai apa yang disukai oleh Kaien. Mereka juga punya hobi yang sama. Ditambah lagi, selain wajah yang mirip suara mereka juga mirip. Itulah yang kadang membuat Rukia bingung membedakan kakak beradik ini kalau tidak melihat wajah mereka.

Dan sepanjang belasan tahun ini, Rukia selalu sukses diusili Ichigo seperti tadi.

"Naa Rukia…" bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Kali ini Kurosaki Ichigo mungkin harus berlutut tiga hari tiga malam di depan gadis cantik ini kalau ingin mendapatkan maaf darinya. Perlu diketahui kalau Rukia adalah gadis tersulit yang dia temui. Kalau Rukia marah, bisa membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi takut mendekatinya. Diam berhari-hari pun sanggup dilakukan oleh si bungsu Kuchiki itu kalau dia mau.

"Kuchiki, mau sarapan bersamaku?"

Kaien sudah muncul dengan pakaian rapi. Tangannya mengulur tepat di depan Rukia yang masih mengambek.

Rukia hanya mendelik sekilas uluran tangan itu.

"Tapi kau harus janji, untuk tidak membiarkan makhluk itu masuk ke kamar Kaien-Nii lagi!"

"Apa? Makhluk? Kau bicara dengan siapa hah?" balas Ichigo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengunci kamarku supaya makhluk itu tidak masuk ke kamarku lagi. Sudah?" bujuk Kaien.

Rukia kembali tersenyum ke arah Kaien dan menyambut uluran tangan pria tampan itu.

"Nii-san! Apa maksudmu hah?" kata Ichigo lagi.

"Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Kuchiki, cepat," perintah Kaien lagi.

"Kenapa harus?! Aku tidak mau!" kali ini gantian pula.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu! Dasar mesum!"

"Apa? Kau bilang aku apa?!"

"Hen-tai! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau―"

"Sudah, sudah. Ichigo, berhenti membuat Kuchiki marah. Jangan kekanakan lagi. Kau harus bersiap pergi kan? Ayo Kuchiki, kita sarapan."

Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya Rukia merangkul lengan Kaien dan mengikutinya menuju dapur.

Yah itu benar. Kalau Ichigo yang membuat Rukia marah, selalu ada Kaien yang membuat Rukia tersenyum lagi.

Selalu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh, jadi Ichigo mengusilimu lagi? Wah wah… sepertinya dia cemburu," ujar Masaki setelah mendengar cerita pagi ini. Karena setiap pagi akan ada cerita menarik tentang bagaimana Ichigo mengusili gadis manis ini.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia hanya senang membuatku marah! Karena dia tidak suka Kaien-Nii menyukaiku!" geram Rukia.

"Tapi Ichigo juga selalu menemanimu kalau aku sibuk kan?" sela Kaien.

Sesaat, Ichigo mendengar percakapan pagi itu dari balik pintu ruang makan. Kaien tampak mengusap-usap kepala hitam gadis mungil itu.

Dan seketika mood Kuchiki Rukia langsung berubah ceria lagi.

Yah, di tahun pertama mereka menjadi teman akrab yang selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk bermain sepanjang hari adalah tahun-tahun menarik dalam hidup Ichigo. Sampai akhirnya, ketika mereka beranjak dewasa seperti ini, Ichigo berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Kalau dulu, Ichigo yang selalu melindungi Rukia dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum, sekarang Ichigo selalu mengusilinya dan membuat Rukia marah.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang peran yang selalu dilakukan Ichigo dulu sudah diambil alih oleh Kaien.

Tepatnya setelah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk… menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yah… kenyataan yang terlalu lucu. Karena Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Kaien sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya hari dimana Rukia lulus SMA. Dan tentu saja gadis cantik itu tidak menolaknya. Karena Kurosaki Kaien adalah cinta pertama Kuchiki Rukia. Dulu mereka tidak memikirkan mengenai hal ini karena masih sama-sama sekolah. Tidak ada yang aneh dari hubungan mereka. Apalagi keluarga mendukung saja hubungan mereka yang bisa dianggap baik-baik saja. Ditambah lagi Kurosaki Kaien adalah pria baik-baik yang bisa dipercaya.

Tapi ketika itu… ketika Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dia―

"Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Cepat sarapan," ujar Masaki ketika melihat putra keduanya hanya berdiri di pintu itu tampak melakukan apapun.

"Aku baru saja mau masuk kok…"

Saat terberat…

Yah…

Saat terberat adalah saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat melihat Kuchiki Rukia bersama dengan Kurosaki Kaien dengan penuh senyum.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hati-hati. Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku ya."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengabarimu. Kau juga hati-hati. Kereta berikutnya sebentar lagi kan?"

"Hmm… anoo… ini… aku membuatnya untuk…"

Rukia tak meneruskan kata-katanya melainkan hanya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna ungu pucat itu kepada Kaien.

"Hadiah? Untuk apa?" tanya Kaien.

"Uhm… hadiah karena kau sudah bekerja. Juga… kau tidak lupa kan janji kita?"

Kaien tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak rambut hitam Rukia dengan gemas. Kaien gemas karena Rukia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Kaien memang senang melihat wajah malu dari gadis yang dicintainya ini. Gadis yang begitu setia padanya selama belasan tahun. Gadis yang mengaku bahwa Kaien adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Ah, tidak kusangka kau sudah tidak sesabar itu."

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya takut kau lupa… melupakan aku… karena di sana pasti akan banyak gadis yang lebih seksi, lebih cantik, lebih―"

"Bodoh. Gadis seperti itu sudah banyak di dunia ini. Kalau aku menyukai mereka, kenapa aku masih bersamamu hingga detik ini dan berjanji padamu hm?"

Rukia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku…"

"Aku janji akan mengabarimu setelah aku sampai. Sekarang pergilah, keretamu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu… aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Rukia melambaikan tangannya setelah melihat pria berambut kelam itu menjauh darinya. Gelang tali yang dibuatnya sendiri semalaman itu dan dihadiahkan tadi, langsung dipakai Kaien.

"Hei bodoh, kau mau masuk tidak?"

Rukia berbalik dan menggerutu sebal lalu berlari menghampiri pria orange yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangan mereka dengan jarak cukup jauh.

Ichigo sudah diberitahu oleh Kaien. Karena mereka berada di satu lingkungan fakultas, Kaien sering meminta tolong untuk menitipkan Rukia padanya. Kadang Ichigo tidak mau melakukannya, namun Ichigo tetap memperhatikan Rukia selama berada di kampus. Pergi bersama dan pulang bersama. Namun selama itu tidak pernah ada hal menarik. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Seperti tahun-tahun biasanya.

Rukia pun tak pernah memperlihatkan tingkah yang berbeda pada Ichigo. Semuanya…

"Ichigo? Kau melamun?"

Ichigo terkejut saat sepasang ungu kelabu itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan sembari berpegangan pada pegangan kereta. Keadaan kereta penuh, jadi mereka terpaksa berdiri sejak masuk tadi.

Nah, biasanya juga, Rukia dan Ichigo tidak pernah bertengkar lama. Pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah. Bertengkar seperti tadi memang sering terjadi. Tapi tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

"Siapa yang melamun?" elak Ichigo.

"Hei, memangnya aku ini tidak tahu kau? Aku mengenalmu sejak lahir! Melihat sekilas saja ada yang kau lamunkan!"

Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, gumam Ichigo.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Kau salah dengar."

"Telingaku masih waras kok. Kau pasti―"

Tiba-tiba kereta yang mereka tumpangi mendadak berhenti dan lampunya padam seketika. Lebih mengagetkan lagi kini mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah.

"Rukia!"

Secepat kilat, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, mencegah gadis ini tersungkur jatuh ke bawah karena tangannya terlepas dan pegangan di atas kepalanya.

Tubuh Rukia gemetar.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia kuat-kuat menjaga gadis mungil ini aman di pelukannya. Terdengar nada tersendat keluar dari mulutnya. Rukia… kesulitan bernapas.

Lalu pengumuman dari speaker di dalam kerete memberitahu bahwa ada kesalahan teknis dan diminta menunggu sepuluh menit sampai mesin bisa kembali berjalan normal.

"Tunggulah sepuluh menit. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" bisik Ichigo.

Dengan gemetar, tangan Rukia beranjak mencengkeram punggung jaket Ichigo kuat-kuat. Wajahnya dibenamkannya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang Ichigo.

"Takut…" lirih Ruki.

"Tenanglah… ada aku. Ada aku, Rukia…"

"Kaien-Nii…"

Ichigo terpaku sejenak.

"Kaien-Nii… aku takut. Aku takut sekali…"

Meski sesak, Ichigo memaksakan senyum di bibir tipisnya seraya mengusap-usap rambut Rukia sampai gadis manis ini tenang.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi tenanglah karena sebentar lagi semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sejak kecil Rukia takut gelap. Dia pernah terperangkap di gudang rumahnya sendiri selama dua hari. Makanya phobia akan kegelapan masih begitu kuat di benaknya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Rukia tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian. Dia bisa histeris karena hal ini.

Meski pun dengan nama orang lain, Ichigo berharap terus bisa melindunginya… terus…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tunangan?" ulang Ichigo.

Tadinya Ichigo kaget karena Kaien mengajaknya pergi ke luar di malam hari. Tidak biasanya kakaknya ini mau mengajaknya keluar. Aneh.

Yah, awalnya Ichigo pikir mereka akan makan di luar karena sudah lama Ichigo dan Kaien tidak keluar bersama. Tapi sekarang mereka malah terdampar di toko perhiasan. Tadinya Ichigo enggan masuk, ayolah terlihat lucu kalau dua orang pria masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan! Dan itu benar-benar menggelikan.

Dan hal menggelikan selanjutnya, Kaien malah mengatakan hal seperti itu saat mereka melihat-lihat counter yang memamerkan beragam cincin.

"Yah, dia sudah tidak sabar. Karena aku berjanji akan menikah dengannya setelah dia lulus nanti."

"Menikah?" ulang Ichigo lagi.

"Ya. Kenapa? Hei, aku menikahinya bukan untuk kau ajak bertengkar ya," canda Kaien.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo tak pernah tahu kalau kakaknya akan seserius ini dengan Rukia.

"Apa kau… yakin?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada getir.

"Hm, aku yakin. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa kucintai."

"Kalau begitu, kau ajak saja dia kemari. Kenapa mengajakku? Aku tidak ada hubungannya di sini."

"Tentu saja ada. Aku ingin kau memilih cincin untuk Rukia. Kau selalu tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Dan benda apapun yang kau pilihkan dia pasti menyukainya. Jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau memilihnya. Anggap saja ini… permintaan khusus dariku."

"Aku tidak begitu. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

"Ichigo… anggaplah ini permintaan terakhir dari seorang kakak. Mungkin setelah menikah dengan Rukia, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Ichigo menoleh dengan raut bingung.

"Apa? Nii-san... Kenapa baru mengatakan hal ini?"

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu ini. Tahun depan, aku dimutasi ke tempat lain. Yokohama."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

Ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa bergaul akrab dengan gadis selain Kuchiki ya?" ujar Kaien saat itu._

_Semuanya berputar kembali ke masa tiga tahun silam._

_ "Berisik. Aku bukannya tidak bergaul akrab. Mereka terlalu berisik."_

_ "Heh? Kalau begitu Kuchiki tidak berisik huh?"_

_ "Tentu saja dia jauh lebih berisik! Itu karena dia adalah teman sejak kecil. Itu saja…"_

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Nii-san, sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan hal apa?"_

_ "Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Kau tidak pernah menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Dan kau lebih nyaman bersama sesuatu yang sudah lama bersamamu meskipun kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi… tentu saja lama-lama kau akan menyukai hal itu."_

_ "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

_ "Yang kubicarakan adalah… mungkin kau sudah menyukai Kuchiki tanpa sadar."_

_Menyukai Rukia tanpa sadar?_

_Karena kata-kata itu, Ichigo terus memikirkannya. Benar, selama ini tidak pernah Ichigo begitu akrab dengan gadis lain seperti dirinya dengan Rukia._

_Kuchiki… Rukia…_

"Hm, kemarin keretanya sempat berhenti mendadak, dan lampunya mati," buka Rukia setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari kediaman Kurosaki. Seperti biasanya, Rukia akan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaien dan di belakangnya Ichigo akan mengekor.

"Lampunya mati? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kaien dengan nada gusar. Meskipun Rukia menceritakan itu dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya, tapi Kaien tetap saja khawatir. Rukia tidak suka gelap.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Soalnya ada Ichigo yang melindungiku. Aku jadi merasa Kaien-Nii juga ikut melindungiku saat mendengar suara Ichigo," lanjut Rukia.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena suara Kaien-Nii dan Ichigo mirip! Aku jadi merasa seperti itu, bukan begitu Ichigo?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang tempat dimana pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu berjalan mengikuti mereka. Ichigo tampak melamun seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans-nya. Wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat murung. Dia melamunkan apa? Sepertinya tadi pagi Rukia tidak bertengkar dengannya. Lalu…

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia lagi.

"Oh?" kata Ichigo yang akhirnya kembali ke dunianya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa?" kata Rukia.

"Aku dengar. Kita harus buru-buru kan? Kereta sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Sesaat… Kaien melihat jelas ada yang berbeda.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya dan kembali menutupnya. Melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah. Kebetulan hari ini kuliah libur. Sama seperti Rukia. Tapi, yang membuatnya tidak biasa adalah…

Dengan langkah lesu, Ichigo berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sekarang berjalan sepertinya seolah menjadi olahraga terberat untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka warna pink?"

"Ya Oba-chan, cantik sekali. Ah, warna ungu ini juga bagus. Ichigo bilang aku bagus memakai warna ungu…"

"Ah~ Ichigo, dia memang senang warna ungu. Jadi mau pakai yang mana?"

Begitu mengintip ruang keluarga, Ichigo melirik sekilas di sana. Dan akhirnya kakinya malah terhenti dan terpaku sejenak di sana. Ada ibunya dan Rukia tengah melihat-lihat sebuah majalah. Sepertinya majalah fashion.

Masaki dan Rukia duduk berdampingan seraya bercanda gurau. Mereka terlihat akrab memang. Yah, tidak ada yang salah kalau mereka akrab. Karena Rukia sudah seperti menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini sejak kecil. Sejak Kuchiki Rukia lahir ke dunia ini, gadis mungil itu sudah menjadi bagian keluarga ini.

Mendesah sebentar, Ichigo akhirnya meninggalkan pemandangan itu.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya sekuatnya ke atas kasurnya sendiri. Sebelah lengannya menumpu di atas dahinya.

Ichigo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Saat gadis bermata indah itu tersenyum begitu indah. Saat gadis mungil itu…

Entahlah.

Ichigo memang bahagia untuk Rukia, tapi di waktu bersamaan dia pun merasa begitu sedih. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa begitu sedih. Apakah karena dirinya yang bodoh dan idiot?

Sepertinya memang seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Berita mengenai pertunangan itu sudah dibicarakan dengan kedua belah pihak. Keluarga Kuchiki juga menyetujuinya. Ini hanya pertunangan, tidak akan terjadi begitu banyak perubahan. Hanya mengikat saja. Dan setelah Rukia nanti, acara pernikahan akan segera dihelat. Tentu saja Rukia bahagia dengan rencana ini. Dirinya tak berhenti tersenyum saat kakaknya secara resmi merestui pertunangannya dengan Kurosaki Kaien.

Yah, apa kurangnya Kaien? Dia sudah bekerja dengan penghasilan yang baik. Tentu saja bisa menghidupi Rukia nantinya kalau mereka memang akan menikah.

Sedangkan Ichigo?

Dia hanyalah masih seorang mahasiswa yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Belum memiliki penghasilan yang tetap untuk menghidupi orang lain.

Yah, Ichigo memang selalu seperti ini.

Kaien selalu berada satu langkah di depannya. Selalu…

"Nee Ichigo?"

Ichigo terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut gadis itu.

Saat ini Ichigo sedang berada di beranda kamarnya. Memandangi langit kelam yang sangat suram. Tidak ada bintang, warna langitnya juga seram. Seolah dunia mau kiamat.

Malam ini Rukia ikut makan malam bersama di keluarga Kurosaki. Kalau tidak salah juga, Yuzu meminta Rukia menginap di sini. Karena besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau takut masuk ke kamarku?" kata Ichigo bercanda.

Yah, Rukia memang pernah bilang begitu. Itu karena Ichigo sering menakutinya dengan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Entah kenapa hari ini kamar Ichigo terang sekali.

"Lampu kamarmu menyala," tunjuk Rukia.

"Begitu, seharusnya kumatikan saja tadi."

"Kau kenapa?"

Ichigo menoleh ketika mendapati gadis mungil ini sudah menghentikan kakinya tepat di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau berubah belakangan ini. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Memangnya ada alasan aku harus marah padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa… Ichigo yang sekarang… bukan Ichigo yang dulu."

"Aku tetap Ichigo yang dulu, Rukia."

Sejenak, ungu kelabu itu memandang begitu… penuh tanya. Rukia memandangi Ichigo dengan pandangan yang sulit dikatakan. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah sekian lama, Rukia hanya menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sesaat tadi… aku merasa kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Apa? Apa Rukia tahu Ichigo memang―

"Tapi aku tahu, Ichigo tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Baiklah, selamat malam, aku harus segera tidur. Nanti kantung mataku muncul kalau aku terlambat tidur," kata Rukia dengan nada ceria.

Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan beranda Ichigo.

"Naa Rukia," panggil Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia berbalik dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Apa?"

Kalau sekarang Ichigo jujur… apakah tidak apa-apa?

"Sebenarnya aku… sebenarnya… aku memang sedang berbohong padamu."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Dirinya bingung.

"Karena sebenarnya aku―"

"Belum tidur? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana karena kau tidak ada di kamar Yuzu."

"Kaien-Nii?" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya dan merutuki dirinya sejenak. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?!

Ichigo kemudian berbalik menghadap berandanya lagi saat Kaien masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyapa Rukia.

Ichigo tak tahu apapun setelah mendengar suara Rukia yang mengucapkan selamat malam lagi padanya dan dibalas dengan acuh tak acuh.

Mungkin Ichigo memang sedang gila saat ini. Yah dia sudah gila!

"Ichigo."

Kali ini malah Kaien yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Nii-san. Bukankah kau juga harus tidur? Besok adalah hari milikmu," ujar Ichigo tanpa memandang ke arah Kaien sama sekali. Entah ekspresi apa yang harusnya diberikan Ichigo sekarang. Ini terlalu rumit dan terlalu membingungkan.

"Boleh… aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padamu?"

"Tentang apa? Apa kau mau jujur soal kue yang kau makan diam-diam tadi siang? Kaa-chan memberitahuku."

"Mengenai Kuchiki."

Tanpa sadar tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat. Sejak dulu, hanya Kaien yang memanggil Rukia dengan nada keluarganya. Ichigo tidak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi sejak dulu, Ichigo merasa senang karena Ichigo bisa memanggil nama Rukia dengan nada kecilnya.

Dengan begitu… Ichigo merasa dekat dengan gadis periang itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal mau bertunangan dengannya? Gadis cerewet seperti itu memang menyulitkan…" canda Ichigo.

"Yah, aku… sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Sejak kecil, Kaien memang selalu mengalah pada Ichigo untuk hal-hal kecil. Namun, ketika hal besar datang, Ichigo-lah yang mengalah untuk Kaien. Sama seperti saat ini. untuk satu hal besar, Ichigo mengalah pada Kaien.

"Apa yang mesti kumaafkan untukmu?"

"Maaf karena sudah mengambil Rukia darimu."

Ichigo menoleh dan terkejut melihat raut sedih dari Kaien. Kakaknya itu terlihat begitu merasa bersalah. Bukan wajah bercanda yang sering menghiasi pemuda tampan ini. Kaien saat ini sangat terlihat serius. Entah kenapa Ichigo… tidak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa? Mengambil apa maksudnya?"

"Sejak kecil, yang melindungi Rukia adalah kau. Waktu Rukia bertengkar dengan anak-anak nakal, kau datang membantunya. Saat Rukia tersesat, kau yang menemukannya. Saat Rukia sedih, kau yang menghiburnya. Dan saat Rukia ketakutan karena phobia-nya… kau yang menenangkannya. Kau banyak melakukan apapun untuk Rukia. dan aku… tidak."

"Nii-san, kau tahu itu hal yang wajar kan? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menjaga Rukia sama seperti menjadi Yuzu dan Karin?"

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi Ichigo, serapat apapun kau menutupinya dariku, aku akan tetap mengetahuinya. Karena aku kakakmu."

Ichigo tetap diam mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah runyam.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Rukia. Mungkin perasaanmu lebih daripada aku. Aku tahu semuanya. Hanya saja… kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan Rukia? Aku yakin kau pasti ingin Rukia juga melihatmu kan?"

Ingin Rukia melihatnya?

Sudah berapa kali Ichigo mencobanya. Mulai dari diam-diam melakukan banyak hal untuk Rukia dan segalanya, Rukia tetap tidak bisa melihat Ichigo. Sekeras apapun Ichigo berusaha, Rukia tetap seperti ini. Jadi… apakah Ichigo salah jika dia akhirnya berhenti?

"Apa Nii-san tahu? Sudah terlambat."

"Ichigo… tapi aku…"

"Satu hal yang selama ini membuatku bisa bertahan adalah melihat Rukia bahagia. Selama dia bisa bahagia, aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Nii-san tenang saja. Aku tetap akan seperti ini. Meski dari jauh, aku tetap akan melihat Rukia seperti ini. jadi Nii-san jangan khawatir. Hanya… berusahalah untuk bahagia bersama Rukia."

"Kau ini…"

"Kalau Nii-san membuat Rukia sedih, aku pasti akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan?"

Kaien tersenyum pasrah. Tak lama kemudian, Kaien menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku percaya diri lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau ingat satu pesanku. Kalau nanti, aku tidak bisa menjalankannya lagi, aku berharap kau bisa menggantikanku untuk menjalankannya."

"Menggantikan… apa?"

"Menggantikan aku untuk membahagiakan Rukia."

Tanpa perlu dikatakan, Ichigo akan melakukannya.

Apa saja…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berlari secepatnya.

Kakinya tak bisa berhenti berlari secepat mungkin. Apakah dia terlambat?

Tidak! Ini bahkan belum waktunya! Lalu kenapa Ichigo merasa dia akan terlambat? Kenapa Ichigo merasa waktunya tidak akan cukup? Kenapa suasananya jauh lebih tegang dari sebelumnya? Kenapa? Apa yang salah di sini?

Ichigo bahkan menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia bahkan tak peduli seisi jalanannya memakinya dan meneriakinya seperti orang gila.

Karena sekarang Ichigo yakin dia memang sudah gila.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuannya, Ichigo semakin kencang berlari sampai kembali menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Dan begitu tiba di depan pintu itu, Ichigo terpaku sejenak.

Suara apa itu?

Suara apa yang ada di balik pintu ini?

Suasananya putih. Putih dan menyebalkan.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Ichigo melihat Masaki menangis meraung-raung di pelukan ayahnya. Sama seperti Yuzu dan Karin yang menangis di sisi tempat tidur itu. Kaki Ichigo sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya merosot di lantai dingin itu.

Wajahnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

Bukankah… tadi… semuanya baik-baik saja.

Bukankah mereka hanya pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli pita buket?

Jaraknya bahkan… tidak jauh dari rumah Kurosaki.

"KAIEN! KENAPA KAU PERGI SEPERTI INI! BANGUNLAH NAK…!"

Pekikan penuh memilukan itu memenuhi seisi kamar rawat itu.

Sesaat lalu, dokter sudah memastikan kalau nyawanya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Pendarahan yang terjadi di perut dan otaknya sangat parah. Meski bisa menghentikan pendarahan, tapi kehilangan banyak darah dan luka-luka parah di dalam organnya tak bisa diobati begitu saja.

Mereka memang tidak terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi jika memang nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan… apa yang bisa dilakukan?

Dokter bukanlah Tuhan.

Dan nyawa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diperbaharui.

"Kenapa… kau seperti ini… kenapa kau tidak bertanggungjawab seperti ini… kenapa… kenapa Kaien…" lirih Ichigo.

Dan pertunangan yang seharusnya dilakukan nanti sore pun dibatalkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kematian Kurosaki Kaien.

Banyak yang menyayangi kepergian yang begitu mendadak dari putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki ini. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa seorang pria hebat ini benar-benar membuat keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya begitu terpukul.

Ichigo bahkan sampai tiga hari tidak bisa tidur dan makan mengingat bagaimana kakaknya pergi semudah itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat persis kejadian itu.

Tahu-tahu, sebuah mobil yang berlari dengan kencang itu menabraknya hingga terpental puluhan meter dan membentur pembatas jalan hingga terhempas begitu kuat di trotoar jalan.

Apakah ini… benar-benar…

Ichigo tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini. Tidak pernah!

Dia bahkan begitu merasa bersalah melihat Masaki yang berubah begitu stress karena menangis berhari-hari dan berubah jadi pendiam. Bukan ibunya yang ceria seperti biasanya. Pendiam dan pemurung. Bahkan ibunya sempat sakit-sakitan karena kepergian sang kakak yang sangat dibanggakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Ichigo menunduk dalam memberikan hormat begitu memasuki ruang di rumah sakit ini.

"Keadaannya masih koma. Dokter mengatakan, sampai dia sadar nanti kita baru tahu keadaannya. Saat ini masih dilakukan perawatan intensif setelah keluar dari ruang ICU kemarin. Kau mau menunggunya di sini?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada yang harus kuurus dan tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kutitip adikku."

Kuchiki Byakuya langsung keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

Selama enam hari berada di ruang ICU dan baru sekarang keluar dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Keadaannya masih koma memang, tapi masa kritis sudah berlalu.

Ichigo sering datang ke ruangan ini untuk menjenguknya.

Menjenguk Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo mulai duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Karena keadaannya yang tidak stabil seperti ini… Ichigo sungguh tidak tahu. Sungguh dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa seandainya Rukia sadar nanti.

Di saat tengah memikirkan hal itu, tangan Rukia yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak.

"Rukia?"

Tangannya semakin bergerak. Ichigo bernapas sangat lega.

"Rukia? Kau sudah sadar?" kata Ichigo tak sabar. Dia ingin memastikan Rukia baik-baik saja.

Rukia… pasti baik-baik saja kan?

Mata besarnya mengerjap pelan. Lalu berubah semakin cepat. Berkali-kali Rukia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya.

"Rukia? Kenapa? Kau sudah bangun bukan?"

"T-tolong aku… tolong aku… di sini… sini gelap! Tolong aku! Aku takut!" pekik Rukia.

Ichigo membatu.

Bukankah kamarnya terang benderang?

Lampunya menyala kan?

Lalu kenapa―

"Kaien-Nii! Tolong aku! Aku tidak mau di sini! Di sini gelap!" pekik Rukia lagi.

Tanpa terasa setetes air mata bergulir ke pipi Ichigo. Reflek dirinya menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu yang baru saja sadar dari komanya.

"Rukia… tenanglah. Tidak gelap, di sini… aku bersamamu… aku… aku…"

"Kaien-Nii! Kaien-Nii…"

Isak tangis Rukia membuat perasaan Ichigo hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kedua mata Nona Kuchiki mengalami kebutaan. Entah ini sifatnya sementara atau permanen, belum bisa kami pastikan sebelum melihat perkembangannya."

Setelah menenangkan Rukia, yang akhirnya harus diberikan obat penenang, Ichigo mendengar penuturan dokter yang merawat Rukia itu.

"Kebutaan? Apa maksudnya… sekarang… Rukia tidak bisa melihat sama sekali?"

"Kalau Nona Rukia mengatakan gelap, bukankah seharusnya dia tidak bisa melihat sama sekali?"

"Tapi… itu bisa diobati bukan? Itu bisa―"

"Kami tidak bisa memberikan jaminan untuk itu. Jika syaraf matanya yang terganggu, akan sulit untuk diobati. Bahkan operasi pun tidak akan membantu sama sekali."

Ichigo bersandar di dinding koridor rumah sakit itu.

Melihat Rukia yang histeris seperti itu saja… membuat Ichigo sakit sekali.

Bagaimana menyampaikan kebenaran ini… bagaimana…

Bagaimana membuat Rukia bisa menerima ini kalau dia sendiri memiliki ketakutan akan kegelapan?

Ichigo bahkan rela memberikan matanya untuk Rukia. Ichigo sudah memberikan penawaran itu kepada dokter. Tapi dokter itu belum mau mengambil tindakan karena kalau gegabah justru akan membuat Rukia kehilangan matanya sendiri.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

"Kaien-Nii?"

Ichigo terkejut karena mendapati Rukia kembali terbangun. Kali ini sepertinya Rukia sudah lumayan tenang.

Tapi sejak tadi, yang dipanggil oleh Rukia hanya Kaien seorang.

"Kaien-Nii… ada di sini?" lirih Rukia.

Apakah Ichigo harus berbohong?

Apakah Rukia akan tahu kalau dia berbohong?

"Aku… aku di sini…" jawab Ichigo ragu.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan meraba-raba sekitarnya. Secepat mungkin Ichigo bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

"Syukurlah Kaien-Nii ada di sini. Kau tidak apa-apa? Karena menolongku… Kaien-Nii jadi…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa… kau baik-baik saja?"

"Selain aku yang tidak bisa melihat apapun… aku baik-baik saja. Kaien-Nii tidak terluka parah kan?"

Apakah berbohong seperti ini tidak akan menyakiti Rukia?

Tidak. Selama Rukia tidak melihat, ini tidak akan apa-apa. Ichigo bisa berubah menjadi Kaien kalau itu yang Rukia inginkan. Ichigo akan melakukan apa saja.

"Tidak, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Kau… matamu…"

"Kaien-Nii… bisa peluk aku?"

Tanpa dua kali peringatan, Ichigo segera merengkuh tubuh mungil yang lemah itu. terdengar isakan tangis Rukia yang begitu perlahan.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku sangat takut karena gelap sekali. Tapi… tapi kalau Kaien-Nii bersamaku, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Ini… kegelapan ini tidak akan lama kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kalau perlu, aku akan memberikan mataku untukmu, Rukia."

"Syukurlah… aku senang sekali. Kaien-Nii… tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Kaien-Nii tetap bersamaku, selamanya seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa. Karena aku masih ingat wajah Kaien-Nii."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kau sadar kebohongan apa yang kau ciptakan barusan?!"

Ichigo tertunduk diam di hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ternyata kakak Rukia mendengar semuanya dan baru mendapat penjelasan dari dokter mengenai kondisi adiknya sekarang. Ichigo melakukan ini pun bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Kurosaki Kaien sudah meninggal, harusnya kau mengatakan itu. Kau akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk kalau kau membohonginya seperti ini."

"Dan apakah Rukia akan semakin baik kalau dia tahu kenyataannya?"

"Apa kau mau Rukia membencimu karena membohonginya seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak ada yang memberitahunya, kebohongan ini akan baik-baik saja. Rukia tidak akan tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin itu?!"

"Rukia tidak akan tahu. Karena sejak belasan tahun… aku sudah membohonginya. Jadi… kalau sekarang aku akan terus membohonginya, itu bukan masalah. Asalkan Rukia bisa bertahan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaien-Nii… apakah Ichigo tidak menjengukku?"

Satu hari Rukia bertanya seperti ini…

Keluarga Kurosaki tahu mengenai kondisi Rukia. tapi akhirnya menyetujui apa yang dipilih oleh Ichigo. Kondisi Rukia tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. terlalu banyak penderitaan yang harus dialami oleh Rukia.

Lagipula… suara Kaien dan Ichigo mirip. Setidaknya, jika tidak melihat mereka, Rukia tidak akan tahu itu.

"Ichigo… pindah ke luar kota."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin hidup mandiri. Lagipula… dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai. Dia ingin kau bahagia di sini bersamaku. Lagipula, bukankah baik kalau dia tidak ada? Kau selalu bertengkar dengannya karena Ichigo sering mengganggumu."

Mimik wajah Rukia kemudian berubah murung. Terlihat… begitu sedih.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Kenapa sampai akhir Ichigo tetap seperti itu? Kenapa dia selalu jahat padaku? Aku tahu dia sering berbohong padaku. Kenapa dia… selalu membuatku membencinya?"

Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Tidak apa-apa jika dengan membenci Kurosaki Ichigo bisa di dekatmu seperti ini.

"Kau… mengenalnya dengan baik kan?"

"Dia pasti akan mengejekku karena aku tidak bisa melihat! Tidak apa-apa dia pergi! Aku juga tidak mau melihatnya. Aku sangat membencinya! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Aku berharap dia tidak akan muncul di depanku lagi!"

Bagaimana perasaan Ichigo sekarang? Lega.

Lega karena Rukia sudah mengungkapkan betapa dia membenci sosok Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Nee Kaien-Nii. Aku senang sekali…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kaien-Nii memanggilku Rukia, bukan Kuchiki."

Astaga! Ichigo lupa itu!

"Ahh ini…"

"Panggil sekali lagi Kaien-Nii… panggil namaku…"

Bukankah tidak ada pilihan lain?

"Rukia…"

Sejenak Rukia diam. Ini suara…

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Kaien-Nii… mendekatlah."

Tangan Rukia mencoba menggapai. Ichigo meraihnya dengan cepat. Lalu kemudian jari Rukia menyusuri lekuk wajah Ichigo. Matanya, hidungnya… bibirnya… rambutnya…

"Sudah kuduga… ini memang Kaien-Nii…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesaat lalu, aku merasa… Ichigo yang memanggilku."

"Ini aku…"

Yah, ini adalah sosok Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yang akhirnya harus berbohong demi Kuchiki Rukia.

Karena pada akhirnya, Ichigo harus berkorban untuk menggantikan sosok Kaien membahagiakannya.

"Kaien-Nii… aku mencintaimu…"

Dan ketika kata cinta yang terdengar begitu indah namun begitu menyakitkan di saat bersamaan, Ichigo tahu. Ini adalah takdirnya.

_Jika dengan kebohongan aku bisa mencintaimu, maka aku bersedia melakukannya seumur hidupku untukmu._

_._

_._

FIN

.

.

13th September 2013

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe, ini fic yang gak sengaja pas saya nemu satu pict yang Ruki nya lagi di rumah sakit, matanya diperban, kayaknya sih dia buta, terus tangannya megang mukanya Ichi, tapi dia bilang I Love You Kaien, wah saya ngesek banget! Mana mukanya Ichi pasrah aja gitu Ruki manggilnya Kaien.

Kalo ada yang nemu pict nya kasih tahu saya ya, saya gak sempet nyimpen kemarin karena buru-buru.

Jadi gimana minaa sama fic ini? bole review?

Sayonara.


End file.
